Shade Dragon
by LordAlexander74
Summary: Two fierce shades once terrorized the dragons of old. They have been defeated, but left a curse upon the mighty race. Their spirits would be ensconced deep within the souls of two dragon hatchlings, and would arise when those dragons died.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This one should be interesting. I'm planning on posting a chapter every couple reviews, so I can make changes to them if needed, based upon the criticism I get.**_

_**Oh, and a big thanks to Mnementh from the DuShu 2 boards for hi editing skills.**_

_**Alex**_

-----------------_  
_

_Where am I?_

The elf struggled to move, but found that his body wouldn't react to his commands. He was dead, but his soul had not yet departed to the afterlife. Nothing could be seen or heard except his own thoughts. He was alone.

"_No you are not"_

The elf expanded what was left of his mind to see who or what had spoken to him, but found nothing.

_Who are you?_

"_I am the soul of the Du Weldenvarden. I have come to tell you that two ancient shades have cursed dragonkind long ago. Two dragon hatchlings unknowingly hold the shades souls, and when they die, the shades will be reborn. Your friend is one of those dragons, and as for the other… what became of her has been lost many years ago._

_I do not wish for my brother to endure such a fate_ he shuddered, thinking of what his already tortured friend would be like if he was forced to live on without his rider, forced to watch the world get destroyed through the shades eyes…

"_Then preserve what life is left in his limbs. There is a spell that will keep him in a near-dead state, while his body recovers from the injuries. However, there is a grave cost. You will have to sacrifice your soul. If you do that, you will be truly dead, and cannot go to the afterlife."_

_I will do it. The ultimate sacrifice for my one and only true friend. I hope you will understand, dear brother…_

And so the elven rider sacrificed his very soul to ensure the ancient shade would not walk the plane of the living. However, the cursed dragon doesn't know what will happen if he is killed…


	2. The Cursed Dragon

For the first time in millennia, sunlight streamed through the depths of the Spine. The creatures of the forest shivered and stayed in their dens, unsure of what to do. The light flowed over an overgrown field, illuminating a skeleton trapped within the vines of a thorn bush. The skeleton's spine was nearly cut in two, and it lay on its side, grinning eerily.

A short distance from the bones, the suns rays sparkled on the scales of a black dragon. It appeared to be dead, but that was not so. The dragon's heart began to beat faster and faster, until it resumed its normal pace. As functions returned to its body, the beast opened its glimmering sapphire eyes for the first time in about 100 years. He searched his mind for why he was asleep for so long, but nothing came to him. Just as he disentangled himself from the forest, the memories came flooding back.

He was standing at the mouth of a great cave, watching a magnificent sapphire dragon battle with a man garbed in black armor. Horror and anguish flooded his mind as the man plunged his sword deep into the dragon's chest, and proceeded to crush her hatchlings under his boots.

**_VERVADA!_** The dragon let off a mighty roar that could be heard across all of Alagaesia. He took off into the sky and flew for miles across the plains and Hadarac, not caring if anyone saw. Eventually he came to the mountains known as Du Fells Nángoröth, where he and Vervada raised their many children. Entering the cave where he and his mate once lived, the black dragon let off a howl of sorrow upon seeing the seeing the bones of many dragon hatchlings surrounding the skeleton of their mother.

What happened next surprised even him.

A bright light enveloped the cave, then disappeared after a few moments. The remains of the dragon mother and her children were now eternally sealed behind a smooth rock wall. On this wall an image was set of what the dragons once looked like. A fearsome deep-blue female dragon lay upon a stone couch, her multi-colored hatchlings sleeping under her protective wings. There were a few unhatched eggs lying in front of her, and one was the same color of her scales. Next to her stood a massive black dragon, watching over his mate with love and care.

_I failed you Vervada_ sighed the black dragon, inspecting his work with grim satisfaction.

_You and all our children._ He flew away from the final resting place of his mate Vervada, heading south to the Beors to feed upon the gazelle that thrived near the mountains.

_Galbatorix has taken everything from me. My mate and children, my kin, my rider, and nearly my own life. I am truly cursed, to have love always taken from me. For that, he will pay._

After tearing through 15 gazelle, the dragon perched on a cliff and thought about what to do next. The stench of death soon wafted across his nose, and from what he could tell, it came from far to the east. Taking his mind off of current matters, the black dragon flew once again through the hot southern skies. He landed on a mountain overlooking the burning plains, his black form blatantly visible against the blue sky. Observing the battle below with indifference, he noted that a lone elf had retreated to the side. He discerned that some of the soldiers fighting must be loyal to Galbatorix, and decided that if they won, they would die by his claws.

The dragon waited.


	3. Blind Rage

As the dragon surveyed the battlefield, he noticed that quite a few soldiers had turned their eyes toward him, including the elf. He snorted. The only elf he liked was his rider, who was killed by Galbatorix's blade. The rest of them, for a reason he did not know, continually hunted him whenever he neared their forests. But this one was different; the dragon could feel it in his bones. Perhaps their beliefs had changed, or they forgot why he was persistently pursued by their kind. The elf spoke to him, and the black dragon listened, though he kept his guard up at all times.

_Greetings to you, mighty dragon._ Said the elf in the Ancient Language. _My name is Mandrake, and I honor both you and your kind, and wish you no harm, provided you are not allied with Galbatorix. If I may be permitted an answer, what may I call you?_

Though the dragon was not schooled for long in the elvish tongue, he understood the gist of the message. He could tell that the elf respected him, and would do so even more once he learned that the dragon was no longer a friend of the king.

_I am known as Iormungr_ said the dragon to Mandrake, just as it happened. The cries and anguishes of the dying soldiers crossed his ears, and he was immediately reminded of the horrible night where all of his children were slain before him. Their deathly cries still rang in his ears to this very day, constantly reminding him of that which he failed to protect. Iormungr let off a violent roar, then leapt down onto the remaining soldiers of the Empire.

Burning and tearing through their armor with ease, he continued his rampage regardless of the many small injuries given to him. One fateful man sliced Iormungrs leg, and the dragon retaliated by tearing him in half with his mighty jaws. Arrows pierced his wings, magic burned his scales, and spears and swords cut across his limbs, but the dragon didn't care. Galbatorix and his minions would die, and they would do it soon.

The Varden's warriors quickly retreated from the dragon's wrath, but most of the Empire wasn't so lucky. Those that remained were trapped between Iormungr and a large burning pit. The soldiers cowered, and tried to get as far as possible from the rampaging dragon, but they didn't want to fall in the pit behind them. They trembled even more when Iormungr paused before them, growling fiercely.

_Bring your king tidings of his doom_ said he to the soldiers, intense feelings of vengeance flowing through his voice. Then he retreated well away from the carnage, and proceeded to nurse his wounds, knowing full well that none would dare to approach him.


	4. All is not Lost

As Iormungr sat down while nursing his wounds, his thoughts turned to his recent fight.

_I really ought to be more careful. My raging tendencies will be the death of me. But I just can't help myself, not after all that has happened…_

He sighed, gazing over the results of his rampage. Then the elf he spoke to before came and stood a respectful distance away from him. He bowed, then said

"_I see you have no love for the Empire, dark one"_

_No elf, I do not. Galbatorix has taken everything from me. My rider, kin, mate, and children. Now the only thing left for me is... revenge._

Iormungr sighed, licking the small gash an unfortunate soldier left on his leg.

_I once felt similar rage toward your kin, but now it is caution that I feel. 10 years or so after I met Ruidrik my rider and brother, we found a group of elves who weren't too happy with us. I never figured out why, but only one of them escaped to tell his friends of us. But perhaps times have changed..._

Now much calmer, Iormungr regarded Mandrake with interest, trying to discern if the elf shared similar feelings and convictions with his ancestors, or if such beliefs dissipated over time.

_By the way, what is your name again?_

"_Mandrake."_

Iormungr noticed a smile creeping over the elf's face as he looked over the dragon before him. Clearly he respected and loved all dragonkind.

"_I, too, seek the downfall of Galbatorix. He has taken much from everyone, and has all but eradicated your proud race. For that, I wish to kill him. You need not fear me, nor other elves, who are now going to war for what the king has done to the dragons. I've always admired your kind, Iormungr. Dragons are the embodiment of all that humans and elves strive for. Speaking of them, it may interest you to know that some of your kin has survived Galbatorix's slaughter."_

_So things really have changed_ said Iormungr, breathing a sigh of relief. _It is good to know that the conflicts of the past won't plague me anymore. And I thought I was the last dragon left alive after Galbatorix's slaughter. It does my heart good to know my race will once again flourish. Though it will not bring back my dear Vervada..._

Iormungr took off and flew north, refusing to show any weakness. He would be flying for a while, until past nightmares sorted themselves out within his mind. Mandrake watched him go with concern, then remembered something he read in a scroll that would cheer the black dragon up.

"_Long ago, one of your hatchlings was sent to the riders, a magnificent blue. That egg has hatched, and Saphira came to be._

Mandrake sent an image of Saphira during the Agaeti Blodhren along with this message. Iormungr didn't hear most of it, for he was already disappearing beyond the elf's sight. By the time the message reached him, the black dragon was too far away to hear it completely. He only heard the part about his daughter hatching, but immediately dismissed that, for he thought there was no chance she survived Galbatorix's slaughter. He had lost all hope for such things after seeing all those he cared about killed before his  
very eyes.

Iormungr flew aimlessly around Alagaesia, trying to settle his frazzled mind, but to no avail. His journey eventually took him back to the Spine, where he had fallen next to his rider. Sighing, the black dragon once again mourned his deceased brother. Then something on a nearby cliff caught his eye. Leaping up to it, he noticed an intricate grave melted into the very rock.

_May you rest in peace, dear Ruidrik_ said Iormungr silently, laying his chin on the headstone. _But who buried you?_ It was then that the dragon saw the note carved into the rock above his rider's grave. He had to squint to read it, for the text was old and almost  
too eroded for him to see. A good portion of the middle was completely illegible, and was beginning to crumble off.

"As you are reading this, great dragon, no doubt you are wondering who has buried your rider. After he died, I contacted his soul and had him sacrifice himself to preserve your life. He gave up everything to ensure your safety. As for why he did this… And to ease your broken heart, let it be known that Galbatorix didn't take everything from you."

_Whoever did this, with the help of my rider, gave me another chance at life, and to take revenge upon Galbatorix. But what was said in the missing part of this note? And what was meant by the last part?_

_I can tell you._

Tensing up, Iormungr looked around for whoever spoke to him. The voice was female, and sounded like a dragons, but seemed much too warped to be of his kind.

_And you are?_ asked Iormungr, knowing that the source of the voice must not be an enemy.

_Lifis. I live deep in the Du Weldenvarden, though the elves don't know of me. Talking this far in my current state is quite draining, so I can't be with you for long._

_What do you mean?_ wondered the black dragon.

_To put it simply, I am one with the forest, in a state of suspended animation. My body is sealed away deep within the woods in which I reside, and to reunite with it is quite troublesome. I've not much time left, Iormungr, so I will tell you a few things, and if I should falter, worry not for I will contact you later. I've watched you over the years, sharing your sorrows and pitying your losses. Death has occurred too much around you, so Ruidrik and I gave you another chance at life. As the note explained, Galbatorix didn't kill everyone that loved you. And there is another, more important reason, one that you may not believe, but sadly is true. Deep within your soul…_

Iormungr roared as a strong force he never felt within him before banished the voice from his mind. Breathing heavily, he tried to regain contact with Lifis, but she was gone. He wondered if that force that had attacked her really came from within him, and decided he would think about it later, for there were other matters to contend to. Iormungrs thoughts drifted back to Mandrakes last message to him, and what Lifis discussed with him.

_Is it really possible that the one egg we gave to the riders survived? But what if it hatched for a rider under Galbatorix? I could never harm my own flesh and blood... I shall go see for myself the fate of my only surviving child._

So thought Iormungr as he flew south, intending to meet up with Mandrake once again. As he passed over the burning plains, the carnage below brought feelings of despair to his mind. However, in the back of his mind lay a small shimmer of hope. Iormungr couldn't shake the feelings that Mandrake's words were true.

He landed on a cliff which were scarred by claws other than his, and surveyed the surroundings for the elf. He sensed the presence of one, and when he turned to it, Iormungr saw that he was sitting on the back of a magnificent sapphire dragon. The black dragon's gaze hovered over his blue brethren as ancient memories came flooding back.

_Vrael and his dragon sat at the entrance to Vervada's cave. She sat over her clutch of eggs, holding one in her hand. This egg was of the same color as she, and the dragonet within was female. Iormungr watched on as his mate laid her muzzle on the egg, muttered a few words, then handed it over to the leader of the riders. As the exchange was made, the memories faded away._

My daughter. Saphira.

Iormungr shook his head as he came back to the presence, and noticed that quite a few eyes had turned toward his direction. Ignoring them, the black dragon jumped off the cliff and landed on the plains below. The crowd quickly parted as he walked over to Saphira, who turned toward the new arrival. At first she thought it was Shruikan, but there was no rider on his back.

_Who...are you?_ she asked, tensing up in case the dragon was an enemy.

Iormungr didn't respond right away, and instead gazed into the eyes of the dragon before him. His face took on an expression of joy, astonishment, and love, for Saphira's eyes were exactly like her mothers. This was his daughter, alive and well.

_I am Iormungr, mate of Vervada, and your father._

Saphira was stunned. She thought her father was dead, killed by Galbatorix, yet here he was standing before her. She knew for sure that this was her parent, for he looked similar to herself, and she could sense a faint bond between them.

_Father_

Hesitant at first, Saphira laid her neck along her fathers and sighed, as he draped a wing over his daughter.


	5. A New Life

Disengaging from each other, the dragons straightened up and looked at one another calmly.

_How is it that you are alive?_ asked Saphira. _I heard you were killed during the fall of the  
riders..._

_I nearly was_ replied Iormungr, a touch of sadness within his voice. _Ruidrik, my rider, was struck down by Galbatorix. With the help of some strange force-I know not what she was, but her name is Lifis- he used the last of his strength to preserve me until my injuries healed. I thought all of my children were killed, but somehow, that force must've known that you were still alive. I awoke many years later, very angry, and flew around Alagaesia seeking revenge. I ended up here, and met an elf by the name of Mandrake who knew of your existence. I returned just now from a brief visit to Ruidrik's grave to find you here, Saphira._

Iormungr snorted happily, then looked around at the growing crowd.

_Come, I have something I wish to tell you._ he said to his daughter. Before the black dragon backed off, he nodded to Eragon who was standing next to his dragon, amazed as well that Iormungr was still alive.

_Well met, rider of my daughter. She chose a great person to be bonded with. I have to discuss something with her, we should not be long. Meanwhile, may the stars watch over you._

He took off with Saphira close behind, flew over the nearby mountains, and landed on their rocky sides, where he and his daughter could talk in private. A color of sorrow tinted in his eyes as he looked at Saphira.

_What's wrong, father?_ she asked, cocking her head.

Iormungr sighed. _In the Hadarac lie the mountains where your mother and I raised our children. Within those mountains is a cave where she and your siblings rest for all eternity. Vervada will want to know that her daughter is alive and well..._

_And you want me to go with you to there, to visit her grave_ Saphira thought for a moment, then continued. _Eragon and I have to return to Ellesmera to continue our training. We will stop there on the way._

_Excellent_ Iormungr was overjoyed at the fact that he would be flying with his daughter. _Let us leave as soon as possible. Is that all right?_

_Eragon should be reporting to Nasuada, leader of the Varden, as we speak. Once that is done, we can leave._

_Good. I'll be waiting on these crags._ Satisfied, Iormungr bid his daughter farewell, then leapt to the top of the mountain to rest. He laid there for a while, watching the vardens soldiers go about their daily business. He hoped they would be enough to defend against another possible attack by the Empire. Eragon still hadn't come back from reporting to this Nasuada, and Iormungr was starting to get impatient.

_Are you almost ready, Saphira?_

_Yes. Eragon is returning from Nasuada's tent as we speak._

Iormungr continued to wait, then watched as Eragon returned. He mounted Saphira, then whooped with joy as his dragon took off in the air. Iormungr took off after his daughter, amazed at her flying ability. Her innate skill in the air was just as good as her mothers. He sighed, and noticed her and Eragon talking. He entered the conversation, as they were flying over the Hadarac and nearing Du Fells Nángoröth.

_Here is where your family rests for eternity, Saphira._

The dragons landed near the entrance to the cave, their scaly hides glistening in the intense desert sun. Sorrow once again clouded Iormungrs face as the black dragon entered the cave of Vervada, waiting for his daughter to follow. He settled into the side of the cave, where he enjoyed watching his mate tend to their eggs, and watched Saphira come up, looking around to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

_Eragon, if you wouldn't mind lighting this place up..._

"Oh not at all, Iormungr" replied the rider, casting a spell of light. What he saw next took the breath right out of him. On the wall laid the image Iormungr created of his family. Eragon could tell Saphira was equally astonished, and he studied the painting as his dragon walked up to the image of Vervada. The dragon on the wall looked very much like Saphira, only she was much larger and fiercer.

_Mother_ she whispered, closing her eyes and bowing in respect for the fallen dragons. Her gaze shifted to the many hatchlings sleeping beneath their mother's wing, who she knew must be all her brothers and sisters. Then Saphira noticed the group of unhatched eggs lying before her mother. One in particular caught her interest, a deep sapphire blue egg the same color as Vervada's scales.

_That must be me_ Saphira said with a touch of humor.

_Aye_ replied her father as shadows of grief crossed his face. He turned away from his daughter, so she wouldn't see what he was feeling.

_What's wrong, father?_ inquired Saphira.

Iormungr sighed, and looked up at the image of his mate and children.

_I failed to protect them, Saphira, all of them. I was too weak and powerless to prevent Galbatorix from slaying my family..._

_Don't say things like that!_ snapped Saphira, looking at her father with fire in her eyes. He tried to avoid her gaze, but the sapphire dragon persisted.

_Galbatorix is powerful, and you did your best to protect our family. Vervada would not want you thinking like that. Such feelings do no good..._

_You are right, my daughter. I'm sorry._ Iormungr touched Saphira's snout with his, then looked up at the image of his mate.

_She would've been proud of you, of what you've become..._

_Mmmm_ agreed Saphira. Together, they stared at the image for a few more moments, then turned toward her and Eragon.

_You two have to go to Ellesmera soon, don't you?_

"Yeah. We should leave soon, it's getting dark out." replied Eragon.

_Then go and take your parents blessings, Saphira. We will always be with you._ Iormungr stood up and cracked a draconish smile at his daughter. She hummed, then walked out of the cave with her rider. Iormungr watched calmly as Saphira flew off with Eragon, and watched as she nodded in his direction, then continued on to Ellesmera.

_Be well, my daughter_

As the sapphire dragon disappeared into the darkening horizon, her father turned around and went back into the cave. There, he intended to get a good nights sleep. As Iormungr settled before the image of his mate, and laid his head on his forearms, he felt a strange warmth flow over his body. The black dragon didn't notice who or what did this, as he was already hard asleep.

Above him, the eyes of the dragon Vervada twinkled in the darkness of the cave.

--------------

As Iormungr awoke the next morning, once long lost feelings returned to him. After bowing to his mate's grave, he exited the cave and roared happily, because love had once more entered his life, and this time, it would not be taken away. He swore he would protect his daughter, so they would both live to see the rebirth of their race.

As the black dragon pondered such matters, his thoughts turned to the results of his latest battle. He mused over his tendency to go berserk, and decided that he needed someone to watch over him, and to tend his injuries.

_I just hope he is still around_ thought Iormungr, flying back to the burning plains. He lazily floated around a nearby forest, looking for a quick meal. Suddenly dropping on an unsuspecting deer, the dragon tore into it voraciously. He did not know that his target was hunting in these very woods.

As the black dragon tore through the deer, thoughts of his rider came back to him. It was just a simple memory of him and Ruidrik flying together for the first time. As he licked the bones clean, Iormungr thought about what Ruidrik would think of his decisions. At first he felt like he would be betraying the love that once flowed between them, but then he remembered that Ruidrik would want him to be safe and happy once again. Then he heard some rustling behind him and saw Mandrake standing at the edge of the forest.

_Just the person I wanted to see_ said Iormungr, turning around and neatly flicking the deer corpse away.

_I have a proposition for you Mandrake, one that will benefit us both. No doubt you remember how my latest battle ended for me. I've thought about this matter on my way back from Du Fells Nángoröth, and I decided I need someone to watch my back, and to tend to my injuries. I noticed you have quite the affinity with the race of dragons, so I thought that person should be you. What do you say, Mandrake?_

Iormungr waited patiently for the elf's response, and hoped he would accept. The black dragon smirked as Mandrake's jaw dropped, unable to speak for quite a few moments. When he finally regained his composure, the elf replied.

"_I…I would be honored"_

_Surprised, eh?_ said an amused Iormungr, cracking a draconic smile.

"_Quite. I admit I've been dreaming of such a moment for years, and now it has finally happened. I've always hoped of bonding with a dragon hatchling, but the odds of doing so were highly against me. Though there is the chance of an unbonded dragon taking a liking to me, like you."_ Mandrake bowed in thanks, then waited for Iormungr to continue.

_Excellent. Then, let us fly, I wish to talk much with you._ Iormungr crouched down so Mandrake could mount his massive form. The elf climbed up to the dragon's neck carefully, and took a seat just in front of his hulking shoulders. Iormungr rumbled with amusement, for he could tell the elf was worried about marring his scales.

_Do not worry, Mandrake. Dragon scales are highly durable, and mine have had their fair share of abuse over the years. And speaking of worrying, better hold on._ Iormungr took off with a gust of air, and steadily flapped his great wings until he leveled out high over the burning plains. Cracking a draconic smile, the black dragon did a barrel roll, then turned his head to see Mandrakes reaction.

_You like that?_ asked Iormungr, laughing.

"_It's hard not to like flight"_ replied Mandrake, whooping with joy as they spun around in midair. He observed that Iormungr was quite agile for his age and size, and he was a behemoth among dragons. Iormungr soared higher above the clouds, reveling in feelings of love and joy. Once again, he was whole.

_Now that we're alone, why don't you tell me more about yourself? Now that we're friends, I say we get to know each other better._

"_Me? I am an elven battle mage, as I'm sure you can see. Fought in a few battles, as many as I could manage, but we've been avoiding Galbatorix too much for any real fighting. During his rise to power, I was too young, and not very skilled in magic, so I stayed safe in Du Weldenvarden while everyone else went off to fight. I'm only about 96, so I was a child by elven standards, then._

But that's hardly my salient feature. In fact, one of the things that have defined me has been my fascination and admiration of dragonkind. Since I was extremely little, I have always loved dragons. They seemed to me the epitome of grace and power, all that we strive for. Perhaps you noticed my eyes. These are a remnant of my earlier form. As you may know, elves can change their appearance at will, and I used this skill more than most, seeking to imitate the perfection of your physical form, although I did not think it proper to attempt to completely imitate it. I kept myself man-sized, and of an anthropomorphic appearance, but I changed much about myself, even to the point of developing wings and claws in addition to my scales."

He included at the end of this dialog an image of his draconic form, complete with wings, scales, and spines. This forms head was also like a dragons, and Iormungr could see small gouts of flame escaping from the flared nostrils.

_Amazing_ muttered Iormungr, looking over the image Mandrake sent him. _We will get along well together, for our personalities and likes are similar. Our opponents will fall quickly, now that I have someone to help protect us from arrows, magic and swords. And you on my back will make protecting those I care about much easier..._

Now as for my past, I know nothing about my parents. For some reason, my egg was abandoned deep in the forest known as the Spine. When I hatched, I fell into the arms of Ruidrik, my rider and brother. Alone, the forest would've consumed us, so we made a pact that we would never leave the others side. Together, we braved all the horrors the Spine threw at us.

Throughout the years in that dark forest, I grew to love Ruidrik very much. He was an extension of my power and personality, and I him. Speaking of power, once I was large enough to carry him on my back and fly him around the forest, I discovered I could breathe fire. Ruidrik and I tapped into this and strengthened it, so I was able to let loose torrents of flame for minutes at a time.

During our training, Ruidrik found a similar power within him. He could use basic telekinesis, create a few sparks to start a campfire, and eventually forged his own weapons out of his magic. This often took lot out of him, but we improved over time. Our power was wild and untamed, considered dangerous by the riders of old because we knew nothing of the limits of magic, and received no formal instruction in the matter.

Ruidrik and I were a lot more battle-hardened than other riders, mainly because we grew up in the Spine. Every day the forest threw a new challenge at us. Often these left us nearly dead, but that which doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. We were never able to take on the riders, because of our lack of adequate magical defense. We only survived our common encounters with them through luck, cunning, and brute force.

I never figured out why the riders and elves persecuted Ruidrik and me. Ever since the dragon wars- Yes, I really am that old- we were almost always attacked on sight. Persecution toward us dissipated toward the years, we were watched carefully during the rider's glory, and now, it appears nonexistent.

There was one rider, whose name I will not mention for it might provoke me into another of my berserk attitudes, who befriended us, and taught us much of what he learned from the elders. Ruidrik usually stayed with our former friend and learned from him, for my attentions were elsewhere. I was busy in the land of the wild dragons, courting a very fierce female known as Vervada.

Life was good for a while. Ruidrik was allowed to go on quite a few missions with our old friend, and I became the sire of many little dragons. Then that idiot underestimated his strength, and got his dragon killed. Everything fell apart from there: The riders and dragons, the lives of my family and friends, Ruidrik...

The loneliness I felt after I had nearly died was overwhelming. You don't know what its like to lie in hibernation, knowing full well that all those you once loved would never walk the plane of the living, and would not be there for you... All the rage I felt after waking up, all the anger, would've built up even more had I not met you and learned of the existence of my daughter, the only one of our children Vervada and I gave to the riders. For that, Mandrake, you have my utmost thanks. I predict I'd be in the middle of Uru'baen tearing the king apart for what he did to me, had you not revealed that information. And that would be one battle I would not have survived...

And there is my history, dear friend of mine. Now let us enjoy the rest of the day, for it is a beautiful one.

Iormungr fell silent, enjoying the wind across his face and under his wings, and the content feelings of new friend on his back. Far in the distance, a hovering red speck could be seen sparkling in the noon sun.


	6. Conflict

Iormungr felt Mandrake tense up, and guessed the elf must've been stunned by his story. After all, it was one of an unforgivable betrayal where one's former friend killed all you ever loved.

"_I would be glad to help with what magic I can provide."_ Mandrake said.

"_When I think of how dangerous it must have been to fight without wards..." _His thoughts trailed off.

"_No matter. It will not happen again. Although I may have to fashion talismans to ward you rather than cast the wards myself. Pulling the energy directly from myself would probably kill me, protecting one so much larger than myself. Perhaps some jewelry could be found that would be fit for dragons that I could enchant for you, such as a pendant or necklace, or something more to fit your taste. And then of course, I could weave my magic from your back, confronting those magicians who could prove a threat to you._"

_Heh, jewelry on a dragon_ said an amused Iormungr, flying closer to the red speck in the distance in order to see if it's what he thought it was.

_I think an amulet or a couple bracers would work. Either way, we'll work something out. And speaking of magic users, I think that may be a dragon and rider up ahead. They are flying away from us, and haven't noticed our presence. Think we should chase after them for the chance to eliminate a powerful foe?_

Iormungr sent Mandrake a mental picture of the enemy rider, though it was a tad blurry because of the distance between them. The elf muttered a few choice curses under his breath, though his selection was ruefully small.

"_If you wish to fight, I will prepare as best I can, but I fear they may be too much for us until we prepare: That is Thorn and his rider Murtagh, who defeated Shadeslayer and Saphira in combat several days ago._"

_So they managed to defeat Saphira, eh? Let's see how well they do against us. And should this fight prove to be too much, I've a few self-taught tricks up my sleeve that will disable that dragon long enough for us to make our escape..._

Iormungr flew, on intending to catch up with Murtagh and Thorn. The clouds cleared away, leaving a perfect arena in the sky, though the red dragon didn't yet notice his upcoming adversary. Iormungr let of a challenging roar, and watched as Thorn turned around to finally notice him. They circled around each other, waiting for the other to attack.

---------------

_"It's good that the king lets us have some time to ourselves every so often"_ said Murtagh, enjoying this afternoon ride upon his dragons back.

_Aye, it's good to get a break from his rather harsh lessons_ added Thorn, bitterly remembering the pain the king caused between him and his rider when they did something wrong. Then his thoughts drifted to his recent battle with Saphira. Thorn smiled, thinking about how marvelous the sapphire dragon was, and how much better things would be between them if they had met under different circumstances.

_"Still thinking about Saphira, dear?"_ Murtagh knew his dragon thought about her often. It was hard not to, considering they were of the last members of their race.

_"If only we could break Galbatorix's reins on us...Oh blast!"_ Both dragon and rider turned in the direction of the roar that cut through the sky, and laid their gazes upon the massive black dragon coming toward them.

_That must be Iormungr. But why is their a rider on his back? I thought Galbatorix killed him. No matter, we've sworn to kill him if we ever met._

Murtagh nodded grimly as Thorn circled around the black dragon, while Mandrake hurriedly cast a few wards in Iormungr, blocking him from direct magic attacks. He didn't have the time or energy to block anything else, and he was already wondering if his gems would contain enough power for the coming battle. Nevertheless, he cast a little spell he had invented, hoping it would work as well in the air as on the ground. With luck, they would appear the same as the air around them, and be totally invisible to the naked eye.

_"Iormungr, be aware that I have camouflaged us as best I can. It is possible they may not see us, depending on how much Murtagh has seen illusion magic._"

_Stealth, eh? I honestly prefer up-front grappling. Besides, they most likely know some way around such illusions. Like that._

Thorn and Murtagh looked around, wondering where their opponents went. The red dragon sniffed the air, then pointed his head right toward where Iormungr hovered.

_Sucks to be downwind_ he said to his rider as Murtagh shot a bolt of magic toward the black dragon. Iormungr saw this coming and flew upwards, as the bolt nearly hit his massive form. Sailing on the increasingly strong winds, he flew above the ruby dragon, grinning as he executed his next move. Gravity took over as Iormungr slammed into the smaller dragon, his claws tearing through the red scales beneath him. Kicking off Thorn, who was roaring in pain, Iormungr turned and faced his adversary.

Mandrake grinned broadly as Iormungr dodged the magic. The invisibility probably made them hard to hit, so he kept it up. Besides, it was highly disconcerting to be attacked by an enemy you couldn't see. It would drain his energy a bit, but he could afford it. As Iormungr nearly inverted before diving, Mandrake shouted as he just about slipped from his back. With a quick spell, he bound himself to Iormungr's scales so he would not fall.

"Banish the illusion surrounding my opponent" screamed Murtagh, letting loose his magic. The spell took a good portion of his energy, but he didn't care for he was getting quite irritated.

"And now the playing field is equal. Thorn, lets kill them and get back to Uru'baen"

The red dragon grimly agreed, then slammed into Iormungr, intending to incinerate the rider on his back. The black dragon saw what Thorn was intending to do, and quickly gained some altitude so his fiery breath blazed across his thick scales.

_You know it really isn't wise to tickle a dragon so much larger than yourself ._said an amused Iormungr, before launching a raging inferno at Thorn and his rider.

_Now that was fire._ He watched as Murtagh hastily erected a ward, but that was not enough to stop the inferno from scorching Thorns scales and frying his wings. The red dragon roared in pain, then growled at Iormungr as Murtagh healed his dragon's wounds.

_He is powerful, maybe even powerful enough to kill the king_ commented Thorn, circling around the black dragon.

_"That's a possibility, but I doubt it since Galbatorix already easily slew his first rider, and nearly Iormungr himself."_

Murtagh and Thorn circled around their opponents, looking for a break in their defenses. Meanwhile, Iormungr cringed as he felt a foreign probe enter his mind. He launched a fireball toward Murtagh in hopes of breaking his concentration, but Thorn dodged it. Closing his mental barriers to all but Mandrake, Iormungr spoke to his friend.

_Protect thy thoughts Mandrake, lest our friend over there invades them._

The siege on their minds continued, though Iormungr struggled to keep his wards up, as he was not schooled well in that area.

_Sometimes a strong offense is the best defense._ he thought, reversing the mental flow and sending his will crashing into Thorns mind. The black dragon's attack overwhelmed his adversary's defenses, though they were quickly brought up again by Murtagh. Iormungr struggled to gain control, but was soon forced out of Thorn's mind. The last thing he saw were quite a few images of the red dragon's fairly recent battle with his daughter. What he gleaned from those amused him greatly.

_You love her, don't you?_ Iormungr stared at Thorn, bravely sending him this message. He could tell that the ruby dragon greatly admired Saphira's stunning looks and battle prowess.

_Aye, and I suppose you have your eye on her, seeing as how she's the last female of our race?_ growled Thorn, hovering far before the black dragon. Murtagh readied himself for another onslaught, in case the battle resumed.

Iormungr threw back his head and laughed.

_Good heavens, no. She's... not my style._ he replied, looking over the red dragon, thinking that it may not be a good idea to reveal his connection to Saphira.

_Obviously I have met Saphira before, and from what I can tell, she would like you too, had you met under different circumstances._

_That most like would be tru..._ Thorn got cut off as Galbatorix took control of his and Murtagh's actions. He roared and charged toward Iormungr, who flipped backwards and kicked the red dragon in the belly, leaving large wounds on his underside.

_You may not be able to hear me Thorn, but I will say this anyway. I've sworn to kill only Galbatorix, and preferably not those allied or bound to him. He is the cause of all my grief and despair, and for that he will suffer. However, he is too much of a coward to come and fight me alone, but I have plans to rectify that._

I do not wish to kill another dragon, especially since there are so few of us left. If worse come to worse, then such things are unavoidable. I promise I will do everything in my power to see that Galbatorix is killed, and to see that the race of dragons is set free. As for now, forgive me for what I am about to do.

Iormungr dove down on Thorn and sunk his fangs into the red dragon's right wing socket. Thorn roared with pain and struggled to get away, but couldn't dislodge himself from the black dragon's grip. A sickening crunch was heard, then Iormungr let go and flew away from his victim. Thorn's wing fell limply to his side as he plummeted to the ground, fighting to stay in the air.

_Until we meet again, Thorn._ said Iormungr, flying with Mandrake back toward the Varden's encampment.

-----------

After using nearly all of his energy to slow Thorns descent, Murtagh struggled to heal his dragon's shattered wing. Thorn winced as his riders magic spread throughout him, then carefully unfolded his wing once the spell was complete.

_A bit sore, but much better than it was before. Thank you Murtagh._ said Thorn, sheathing his wing and laying his head on his riders shoulder. Murtagh leaned against his dragon for comfort, struggling to regenerate his lost energy.

"He is a fool to have let us live" muttered Murtagh, staring into the setting sun. "Though maybe there is hope for us..."

_That is something we must never lose, even through Galbatorix's torture..._ Silence enveloped them as they laid against each other, absorbing the last few moments of peace they would have before the king summoned them back to Uru'baen.


	7. Capture

A/N: Right about here is where the story takes a different turn, Maethor. And about Trenrod, I couldn't think of a way to fit him into the story. He's not alone, I cut Celio out too.

Edit: Good idea, Tallacus.

-------------------------------

"Good to see you again, Eragon and Saphira" Oromis clasped his hands and smiled, welcoming his students back to Ellesmera. Behind him, Glaedr dipped his head and rumbled a greeting.

_We have good news, master. My father has returned from the grave, and is doing quite well. He is with the Varden now, in case they get attacked during our absence._ said Saphira happily, then noticed the tense faces that overcame Oromis and his dragon. Glaedr growled, and looked for a moment at his missing forelimb. Saphira gasped.

_He didn't…_

_He did._ explained Glaedr. _Just before the fall, he and Ruidrik were still friends with Galbatorix, and didn't think he should have to live without a dragon. Obviously they changed their minds about such matters later. Because of his friendship with the Forsworn, we thought Ruidrik and Iormungr as one of them. During one of our attacks on the Wyrdfell, I plucked Ruidrik from your fathers back and he went berserk, trying to get his rider back at any cost. This is the result of that conflict, that act of self-defense. I don't like him for what he did, but neither will I condemn him any more. Now, let us move on to different matters. Come with me Saphira, for I have much more to teach you._

Stunned for a moment, Saphira and Eragon went with their respective masters to continue their training as dragon and rider. The elder dragon and his student touched down in an open field not to far from the crags.

_Now I imagine that you have alot of questions for me, Saphira_, said the gold dragon. _What I had said back there was the bulk of it, and I have forgiven him for what he has done to me_.

_Have you ever met my mother_? Asked Saphira, wondering what else she could learn about her parentage.

_Aye, I was one of the elders on the council who had recomended to Iormungr that he and Vervada should dispatch one of their eggs to the riders. Your mother was there and she was very subjective about it. Only after much persuasion from your father that she finally decided to give in and gave up your egg. A few days later, Vrael met her at Du Fells Nangoroth and collected you after Vervada enchanted you with the binding spell._

_And I'm very glad that happened. _said Saphira, trying to remember the only time her mother spoke with her. Amused, Glaedr waited until his student finished with her ponderings. After a while, the great golden dragon said what he knew Saphira wanted to hear.

_You are her daughter in so many ways, Saphira_.

She looked up at him, beaming with pride. _Thank you master._

Glaedr nodded, then replied _And now, on with our lessons._

---------------------

The noon sun shone high in the sky as Eragon and Saphira flew above the Hadarac. A week has passed since they returned to Ellesmera to complete their training with Oromis and Glaedr. The elves were successfully taking control of many cities in the north. Even the last Ra'Zac and Lethrblaka, for the other have been killed by Eragon and Saphira when they rescued Katrina from Helgrind, posed no threat to them. The sapphire dragon and her rider were heading back to the Varden, in case Galbatorix or Murtagh decided to pay a visit to Surda.

"_Now that we have mastered every known facet of magic and swordplay, I feel we can take on and defeat Murtagh, maybe even Galbatorix."_ mentioned Eragon to his dragon.

_Aye, and with my father on our side, victory will most definitely be possible._ Saphira's attitude toward the war shifted slightly after she reunited with Iormungr. She now wished to end it as quickly as possible, so she could spend more time with her father, then find a mate in order to rejuvenate their race.

"_We mustn't become overconfident, Saphira"_ cautioned Eragon. _"Our enemies most likely have become even more powerful since our last battle."_ He expanded his mind to detect anyone that meant Saphira or him ill will, and found a strange presence closing in on them. That presence quickly became an overwhelming force, threatening to crush Eragon's defenses had he not cast a unique ward Oromis taught him to use in such situations.

_What on earth was that?_ exclaimed a worried Saphira, pausing in midair to look around.

"_Galbatorix"_ cursed Eragon, drawing Aiedail, the sword he found under the Menoa tree which once was wielded by the original Eragon. While quite different from Zar'roc, he felt as if the sword was made for him. After all, both Eragon's were the first riders of different ages. He watched grimly as a massive black dragon burst forth from the clouds and charged toward them. Saphira roared in defiance, then slammed into her foe. They grappled as gravity pulled them downward, while their riders struggled to gain control of each others minds.

Shruikan kicked Saphira off of him, then flew over her with is jaws open. Eragon saw what was about to happen, and sliced the black dragons soft nose with Aiedail. Suddenly fire coursed along his body, incinerating the saddle and throwing him off Saphira. And with a flick of his mind, Galbatorix broke the chain of Gannel's necklace, so it would irritate him no longer. Alarm coursed through his mind as he struggled to use magic, but found out that his mind was blocked off by Galbatorix. Eragon could no longer sense Saphira or anything around him. Despair came over him as he fell farther and farther, then slammed into the ground. A wave of pain erupted in his head, then fell into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

Saphira watched in horror as her rider fell into the desert sands. She attempted to go and assist him, but her way was blocked by Shruikan. Roaring again, she flew toward the black dragon, intending to exact revenge. Galbatorix laughed, then raised his hand and muttered a few words. The sapphire dragon felt her mind being invaded, and tried to block the king's presence, but was too late. She cried out as Galbatorix crushed her defenses, forcing her into a deep sleep. Smiling victoriously, the king struggled to bring Saphira's unconscious form back to Uru'baen.

---------------

Many hours passed since the ambush by the king, though Saphira couldn't remember how many, for she kept drifting in and out of consciousness. She vaguely remembered being taken over a great distance, then blacked out again. When her thoughts came back to her, Saphira heard two people talking faintly; one of them seemed very familiar. She felt magic course through her body and mind, constricting her very being, then all was silent.

_Eragon_ whispered the sapphire dragon, yearning for her rider's presence. Struggling to wake up, she found herself bound with chains and locked in a dark room. Weakened by an unseen force, strength alone failed her when she attempted to shatter that which bound her. Fire, as well as her mind, was blocked so melting them off was out of the question. Saphira closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek, followed by feelings of despair. Those feelings quickly turned to anger when Galbatorix walked into the room.

_You!_ she hissed, attempting to lunge toward the king but was stopped by his overwhelming power. Galbatorix forced her to her knees as the sapphire dragon cried out in pain, for the chains binding her were digging into her scaly skin. Eventually releasing his hold, he grinned with satisfaction as Saphira stood up on wobbly legs, staring at him with hatred and horror in her eyes.

"_That's no way to speak to your new overlord, Skulblakae Nassiance"_ Saphira shrunk back against the dungeon wall as she heard what she knew to be her true name. Her head drooped and tears flowed out of her eyes as intense hopelessness came over her. All was lost, for the Varden would be crushed, the elves exterminated, and she would be forced into slavery, working for the man who nearly killed every member of her race.

Though a faint glimmer of hope still shone in her mind. Even though she could no longer sense him, she knew Eragon must still be alive. And then there was her father. Saphira knew Galbatorix was very strong, but perhaps Eragon and Iormungr could defeat him together. Her thoughts were interrupted when Galbatorix forced her to look him in the eyes.

"_I know what you are thinking, Saphira, that your father will come to save you. He will not, because I will slay him before your eyes. He fell by my blade long ago, him and his mate. They were no match for me, and Ruidrik was even weaker. Now as for you, the last female dragon, no doubt you still remember Murtagh telling you about my wish to resurrect the riders. To do that, I need more dragons. You have but five days to make your choice, Saphira, or I will choose for you."_

And with that message, Galbatorix strode out of the cell, leaving a distraught Saphira crumpled on the ground. She wept for Eragon, she wept for Iormungr, and she wept for all those who would die by the Empire's black fist. Much time passed, and her tears stopped flowing. Saphira could not move, because she was frozen by fear due to the fact that she had lost control of her future. Then someone different entered her cell, and took off the chains constricting her feet and wings. Turning her head to see who it was, the sapphire dragon gazed upon Murtagh. Saphira slumped back down in to her corner, utterly devoid of all hope.

_What do you want, Murtagh? Has Galbatorix sent you to torture me?_ she said, not even looking at the rider.

"_Thankfully, no."_ replied Murtagh, leaning against a wall. Concern emanated from his voice as he continued.

"_All I want is to speak with you. I don't like seeing you this way, Saphira, and believe me, if I could, I would do everything I can to get you back to your riders side."_ He looked over the sapphire dragon, who didn't reply just yet. Murtagh assumed she was still wary of him after their last encounter.

"_I know how you feel, Saphira. This is not how any being should live. Being forced to kill those that took you in and cared for you, and to condemn the last remaining member of one's family to such a fate…"_ Murtagh clenched his teeth, and stared at the hard, stone floor as Saphira turned her great head toward him, eyes whirling with despair.

_You didn't kill Hrothgar of your own free will, then._ she said, all traces of emotion absent in her voice.

"_Yes. My body was but a tool used by Galbatorix, and he will most likely do the same to you eventually. Be thankful that he has given you a choice in certain matters, for those are rare. The road ahead will be tough for you, Saphira, yet I hope you will take comfort in the fact that there are those that are willing to talk with you: Me, and especially Thorn." _Murtagh paused as the king contacted him, then returned his attention to Saphira.

"_I have to go now. If you wish to speak with Thorn, head out of this cell, take a right, and go straight. There you be out of the castle. On the other side are the dragon holds, and not to far from those are the fields where Thorn is hunting. Be well, Saphira."_

Saphira watched Murtagh leave impassively, then returned to her previous position. Eventually hunger clawed at her belly, so she left her cell and exited Uru'baen. Flying carefully around the castle, for her wings were quite sore, she easily found the hunting fields. There was no sign of the crimson dragon, so Saphira dined alone. Soon she was joined by Thorn, though she did not know he wished to become more than friends with her.

_Saphira_

The sapphire dragon looked up form her carcass and looked her foe in the eye.

_Has Galbatorix forced you to mate with me?_ she snapped, glaring at her foe. Thorn looked away for a moment, then returned his gaze to the dragon before him, intending to show all the respect and understanding he could muster.

_No, he has not. He has given us choice. and time to get to know each other, which is how it should be._

Saphira shied away as concern for her rider welled up within her. Thorn sensed her feelings, and bravely edged closer to her, but yelped and jumped back when Saphira snapped her jaws inches from her face.

_Don't think your lies will work on me, Thorn. Galbatorix probably made you say things like that. I know how all this works, and believe me, things won't go as the king planned._

And with that, Saphira kicked the deer corpse toward the red dragon and leapt from the ground, showering him with dust. She headed back toward Uru'baen, leaving Thorn to watch her go with concern. Back in her cell, Saphira laid down with her back to the door. She was depressed and angry at those choosing for her what she should have to choose herself. Eventually she slept, oblivious to the eyes of a passing Shruikan.

The next day fared no better. The continued visits by Thorn were getting more often, and Saphira didn't like this at all. She was worried that he would soon be forced on her by Galbatorix, and she didn't like the idea of being forced to mate at all. Saphira knew it wasn't good to put off the inevitable, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't even feel anything toward Thorn when he tried to talk with her. Instead her unstable emotions caused her to violently retort against the red dragon, sometimes even tearing his scales with her claws and teeth.

Thorn could not understand why Saphira was acting like this. Could she not see that he meant her no harm, and that he was truly in love with her? He sighed, crestfallen, nursing the latest set of gouges the sapphire dragon left on his side. Shruikan wisely stayed away from Saphira. He watched her from afar, knowing full well that she would be his by the end of the week.

----------------------

_Eragon_ whispered Saphira hopelessly, staring at the walls of her cell.

_What am I to do? Being forced to mate with the enemy, to have my future children used as tools of war…_

She sighed, her mind once again reeling with thoughts of despair.

_He may be your enemy, but he truly does love you._

_Who are you?_ Saphira's head snapped up and looked around, but she could not see or sense anyone nearby.

_An acquaintance of your father. My name is Lifis, and I have watched your sorrows from afar, and decided to tell you this before it's too late. Thorn cares for you out of his own will, not his riders or Galbatorix's. At least talk to him without biting his head off._

Saphira snorted at the humor in Lifis' tone, then turned her thoughts toward Thorn. After reviewing the past two days, Saphira shuddered. She could now see that his intentions were true, and wondered how she acted like that toward the ruby dragon.

_Perhaps you are right. I will talk with him tomorrow_ replied Saphira.

_Excellent. I'm sure you two will get along fine. Now if you'll excuse me…_ Lifis was about to withdraw, but stayed in contact with the sapphire dragon, for she wanted to talk further.

_What is it, Saphira?_

_What are you, and how did you know my father, Lifis?_ asked Saphira, intending to find out more about the source of this voice, and possibly about Iormungr. Moments of silence occurred while Lifis thought of what to say.

_I am bound to the Du Weldenvarden. My true form was lost long ago, but I have made myself one with the forest, and thus I continue to live on. I, along with the elves, though they don't know of me, keep the forest healthy. Like my namesake implies, I enjoy seeing life flourish under my watchful eyes._

_And as for how I know of your father, I have been watching him and Ruidrik for most of their lives. I did that because there is a terrible force locked deep within Iormungrs soul, and if released, it could destroy all of Alagaesia. That force is a Shade. Long ago, two of them were at war with the dragons of this land. They were defeated, but left a curse upon ou… your great race. Their souls would be bound to any two dragon hatchlings, and would be released when the dragons died. Your father is one of those dragons, Saphira, and as for the other, she was well before my time, and I do not know what has become of her._

Saphira sat up, horrified. Now she knew why Iormungr and Ruidrik were persecuted in their past. The riders of old must've known somehow that her father was carrying the spirits of a powerful shade. She shuddered to think what might happen if he died. She also noted the pause in Lifis' explanation, but her mind immediately turned to more important matters.

_If my father is killed…_

_Then the shade will once again walk the plain of existence, and his first target will be the dragons. I fear it will be a slow and painful death for your kind… But enough about such morbid topics. Your father is strong, and I will make sure that shade does not consume his very being. Now get some sleep, Saphira. You've a long day ahead of you._

_Thank you, Lifis._ Saphira laid her head down to rest as the spirit began to depart. Before Lifis returned to the Du Weldenvarden, she cast a simple spell upon Saphira so no one but themselves and Eragon would be able to read her mind and find out the truth about the elven forest.

-------------

_Why doesn't she listen to me!_ exclaimed an aggrieved Thorn, shifting uncomfortably as Murtagh healed his wounds. They were sitting on the highest terrace of Uru'baen, overlooking the surrounding area, with only two days until Shruikan was forced upon the sapphire dragon.

"_She's been through a lot. It's not surprising she's acting that way, after all she was forced into Galbatorix's command, and Eragon… may be dead…" _replied Murtagh. He and Thorn stiffened as a familiar presence landed not too far from them. Murtagh looked at Saphira and could tell from her sparkling eyes that she was willing to talk.

"_I'll leave you two alone."_ Murtagh smiled, then got up and walked into the castle, leaving the dragons on the terrace. Saphira sighed, then looked up at the red dragon apologetically.

_I'm sorry, Thorn. You opened your heart to me, yet I struck you down, thinking that it was Galbatorix's doing. Yet you persisted, and I kept denying you a chance to talk with me. I admit I've not been myself due to certain events, so can you forgive me for the wrongs I've committed against you? _Saphira kept her eyes level with Thorn's, knowing that the dragon would forgive her.

_I will. Your recent actions are perfectly understandable, and I know how you feel, Saphira. It is a terrible feeling to be forced away from the one you love. Often has Galbatorix shut off all contact between Murtagh and I. So lonely were the times when I could not be with him…_

Saphira looked up at the red dragon, surprised at his current state of emotion. This was not the bloodthirsty beast she fought above the Burning Plains. No, Thorn seemed much more caring, and very capable of being a good father. Saphira laughed silently. She barely knew him yet here she was, thinking the ruby dragon was the perfect mate for her.

_I suppose there's no harm in talking with him. After all, there's not much else to do here._

Saphira sighed, wondering what became of Eragon. She probably would never find out, and she very much wanted to be by his side once again.

_Do you want to go flying, Thorn? I find that doing so eases my mind. Wind coasting underneath one's wings can be very relaxing._

_Of course. Tis a fine day for it. _Thorn accepted her offer happily, glad for the chance to fly with Saphira and not have to fight her at the same time. He waited for her to take off, then followed suit and flew right beside her. They couldn't go too far beyond the castle's sight because of the restrictive wards, but their trip was enjoyable nonetheless.

_You're an excellent flier, Saphira._ commented Thorn, still amazed at the way she flew gracefully through the air. But something was not right. He knew his saying that would cause her to remember the many fond times with her rider, and he hastily apologized.

_I'm sorry..._

_Don't be. I know you meant no harm, and I appreciate your compliments._ Suddenly veering toward the red dragon, Saphira flew around him playfully. Grinning, Thorn played along with this game, and accidentally clasped onto her. They gazed into each others eyes, and disengaged a second later.

You know, on the chance we do become mates, Galbatorix will most certainly enjoy torturing us. Though I've noticed lately he seemed to be bored with such actions. Once while he dug through my mind, I sensed deep sorrow within his soul. His heart may be black, but it is also broken. He gets angry if anyone mentions it, but I'm sure he still longs for his original dragon's presence. said Thorn with a touch of grimness.

_That's a sorrow I can understand._

They continued flying together long into the evening, until darkness forced them to return to Uru'baen. Thorn showed Saphira a cave far enough away from Shruikan so she wouldn't be disturbed by the insane dragon. She took one look at Shruikan and shivered in revulsion, for the black dragon was a lost soul, devoid of all emotion. She was glad Thorn was there for her, for at least there was some color in his personality and voice.

Together, Saphira and Thorn spent as much time together as possible. Galbatorix rarely interrupted their courting, for he was busy plotting against the elvish attacks in the north. She began to enjoy his presence very much, and only sorrow she felt was the lack of Eragon. On the evening before the day on which Galbatorix would force Shruikan upon Saphira, the two dragons sat on top of a cliff, watching the setting sun. Their wings overlapped each other, and they playfully entwined their tails. Other than Eragon, Saphira had never been this close to another being, and she liked it very much.

_I truly hope this war ends soon. I don't want to see the elves wiped out. Murtagh and I were hoping to learn from them, and maybe even train under train under that rider who is hiding with them._ said Thorn, dreaming of things that may not happen.

_How did you know about Oromis? Wait, Galbatorix probably searched my mind…_ replied Saphira sadly. Thorn shared her sorrow as the colorful sun dipped further beneath the horizon.

_Tomorrow, Galbatorix will choose for you. I do not want to see you in the clutches of Shruikan, he'd tear you apart. So before that happens, shall we?_

_We shall._

Saphira looked into her mate-to-be's eyes lovingly, then leapt off the cliff and flew high into the sky. Thorn quickly followed her, and together they danced throughout the night. They flew for hours around Uru'baen, barreling through clouds and diving throughout the night sky. Thorn had a hard time keeping up from her, for Saphira was the larger dragon and a more experienced flier. They were both energized by the mating flight, and the fact that they were soon going to be mates.

He struggled to keep up with Saphira, and with a burst of adrenalin, caught the sapphire dragon. They fell to the earth, loving each others embrace. The feelings they felt during this brief time were awkward, but they knew they were natural, and they knew it was right. After he caught her and the mating flight ended, they slept in Saphira's cave. Thorn had a wing draped over his mate and Saphira was curled protectively around the new life beginning to form in her womb.


	8. A Terrible Portent

A/N: Just a little warning, the end of this chapter is a bit violent. And I have to say that the next chapter probably won't come for a while (I had all these typed out in advance), but I'll work on it as much as possible.  
_--------------------------------------------- _

_Well, that was rather invigorating. Haven't had a fight like that in over a hundred years._

The sun was setting beneath the horizon in a brilliant display of color. What light was left also sparkled off the black dragon's scales, and those looking up at him thought he was a massive dark star, glimmering in the evening sky. Iormungr and Mandrake flew across Surda, intending to get back to the Varden's army before dark.

The Varden had declared war on Galbatorix and were marching north, intending to take key towns in order to block off supplies to the Empire. The elves were doing the same thing in the north, and Islamized had ordered a fair sized group of elvish battlemages to join the Varden. Once their training was complete, Eragon and Saphira would be joining her father in the conquest of the Empire.

_We both did well, though we'll have to be a lot more careful when we fight Galbatorix._ said Mandrake, watching the sunset from the back of Iormungr.

He landed on a cliff far from the Burning Plains just as night crept over them. The Varden's encampment could barely be seen in the distance, and Iormungr decided to join them in the morning. Gesturing for Mandrake to dismount, the black dragon settled on the cliffside, laying a wing over his friend. He could feel the elf settle against his warm side, and like him, fell into a peaceful sleep.

---------------

_Iormungr screamed in soul-rending pain as the ancient shade crawled up from the depths of his very being, and assimilated itself with the dragon's body. No longer was he Iormungr, for the shade had consumed him in his entirety. With demonic force, the shade dragon leapt into the sky and all went black as Iormungr struggled to wake himself from this nightmare._

_What he saw next terrified him even more than the shade. The ruins of a once great castle lay before him, and the town surrounding it was completely engulfed in flame. The crumbling walls of the castle were drenched in dragon's blood, and the shredded remains of a very large black dragon lay in the courtyard. The shade dragon roared in victory, then turned as a berserk, rider less, ruby dragon flew toward him. With one swift blow, the shade tackled his foe and clamped down on his neck with is mighty fangs. Tossing the corpse into the courtyard, the shade roared again, challenging all those who would defy him. It was then that he felt powerful emotions emanating from somewhere in this castle. The source was a magnificent sapphire dragon, crying for the loss of her kin. The shade dragon laughed, and then descended upon her._

---------------

_SAPHIRA!_

Iormungr launched his head in the air and looked around, breathing heavily. What he just dreamed about must have been a glimpse of the future. Every time that beast showed up in his dreams, either he or someone close to him has died, or nearly so. The first attacks by the dragons and elves of old, a near fatal encounter with the Riders, and when Galbatorix slew his family and Ruidrik. Before all these events, Iormungr had multiple nightmares in which he was terrorized by this malevolent spirit. And this time, he knew his daughter was next.

Iormungr fervently swore he would protect his daughter's life at all costs. He guessed her future killer most likely would be Galbatorix, but to defeat him would be hard. With the help of Mandrake, surviving that fight might be possible, but such things were not likely. Taking a look at the sleeping elf beneath his wing, Iormungr smiled, marveling at how peaceful he looked in these times of war.

As his attention turned back to his daughter's future, Iormungr decided to do this alone. Even though the black dragon felt he would be betraying Mandrake's trust in him, the elf had a long life ahead of him, and the black dragon wanted him to enjoy it. All the emotions pent up over the years, all the anger and love, he would use those to fuel the fire within him and unleash his true strength against Galbatorix. Iormungr sighed, looking once again at the sleeping elf, who had shifted slightly and leaned harder against the dragon's side. He knew sleep would not return tonight, so until the sun rose, Iormungr watched the stars twinkle in the night sky, pondering his inevitable fate.

---------------

Looking at the moon and stars, Glaedr sighed. There was uneasiness in his bones, and he could not determine the cause. His worry kept Oromis awake, and together they pondered this uncertainty.

_I can't help thinking that something happened to Eragon and Saphira._ pondered Glaedr, wondering what happened to his students. He watched as Oromis brought out a bowl of water and a lantern.

"_I pray they haven't fallen into Galbatorix's clutches, which is what I fear may have happened. This will confirm my suspicions."_ Glaedr nodded in agreement, and stretched his neck to he could see over his riders shoulders easier. Oromis took a deep breath, then muttered the traditional words "Draumr Kopa", while envisioning the sapphire dragon as he last saw her. The water shimmered, but didn't change. Rumbling with concern, the golden dragon turned his head to his rider, eyes whirling with worry.

_Either she's dead, or within Uru'baen, where our spells can't reach her. And Eragon probably still has that necklace on him…_

Oromis clutched his forehead, wondering what hope the Varden and elves would have. Then he remembered a certain dragon by the name of Iormungr. The only able dragon on the Varden's side, he would have to successfully kill Galbatorix and take down the Empire.

_I don't like him for what he did to you, dear, but we have no choice. I'll have a battalion of our battlemages go and join the Varden, and inform our old acquaintance of his daughter's fate… Glaedr?_

The golden dragon didn't reply right away, for the powerful force known as Lifis was speaking to him. Entering his dragon's thoughts, Oromis was surprised to feel the presence of this strange entity.

_Lifis, is it? What are you, and why have you contacted us?_ asked a wary Oromis, being cautious with this new presence.

"_I will reveal what I am to the elves at a later date. As for now, I came to discuss with you a matter of grave importance. I am drawn to scenes of great emotion, particularly love, and the most recent of these was the separation of a rider and his dragon above the desert to the south. The dragon was taken by another of her kind, and as for the rider, he is buried within the sands of the Hadarac. He may be alive, but things are looking quite grim. If that rider dies, then so does the race of dragons…"_

Oromis and Glaedr could tell Lifis couldn't talk for long, for her words were getting softer as she spoke. When she finally withdrew, the elder rider returned to his attention to the bowl of water. Envisioning Eragon as he last saw his student, he muttered the words once again. What he saw worried him greatly. There was Eragon, lying unconscious in the sands of the desert. His face was torn by sandstorms and looked as if all moisture had been sucked out of it. Yet there was hope, for Oromis noticed a bottle of Faelnirv was resting on the riders lips. Expanding his mind, the elder rider sought the help of an old friend of his.

That friends name is Vandor, and he is now the captain of a select group of elf warriors. He and Oromis grew up together, and as children, both were selected to try and become riders. No dragon chose Vandor, though he still retained his strong friendship with Oromis, and now Glaedr. The captain, like all elves, had a natural talent for swordplay and magic, and sought to combine these two skills to make use of them on the battlefield. Many others joined him in this quest, and soon became well known throughout Alagaesia. Vandor and his elves could only be trumped by riders, and even then, they put up a good fight. Their skills came in handy during the fall, but they were still no match for Galbatorix and the Forsworn. And so they retreated within the Du Weldenvarden, awaiting the time when they would be needed again.

"_I apologize for waking you like this, Vandor, but I have a matter of utmost importance to tell you. Saphira Brightscales has been captured by Galbatorix and Eragon has been left to die in the Hadarac. You and your warriors must hurry and find him, for I fear that he may not have long to live. Go then to our allies and reveal this dire news, then stay and fight with them."_

"_We will do so immediately"_ replied the captain, Vandor. He felt the riders mind leave his, then roused his troops for battle. Moments later, he and 29 other elvish battlemages rode out of the pinewood city on Folkvir. Vandor and his followers were the strongest of the elvish spell weavers, masters of all facets of gramarye and trained especially to combat dragon riders. All were clothed in green tinted mail armor, and had a sword and shield in case of hand-to-hand combat.

As the battalion charged though the Hadarac, leaving a cloud of sand roiling behind them, they expanded their powerful minds and sought the location of Eragon Shadeslayer. They felt nothing but the occasional desert creature and group of nomads, but continued on to Surda. About two hours before the sun rose, Vandor sensed a weak presence at the bottom of a large sand dune. Leaping off his mount, he skidded down the hill and almost tripped across the unconscious body of Eragon. Pulling him out of the sand with ease, Vandor hoisted the rider across his shoulder and brought him back to the others. Washing the sand off Eragon's face, and drying it with his shirt, the captain looked him over for any other injuries.

"Lad's lucky he only sprained his ankle, falling from that far up" muttered Vandor, healing the wound with a few simple words. Slipping a little bit of his own supply of Faelnirv down Eragon's throat, Vandor put the bottle away and mounted his steed.

"Saphira…" Crying out ever so silently for his dear dragon, Eragon reached his hand up, but it fell back for the rider was still too exhausted to emerge from the depths of unconsciousness. Vandor looked at him with concern, then along with his crew, vowed that with Iormungrs help, they would take revenge upon Galbatorix for all of his crimes. With grim determination, Vandor commanded his warriors to charge on to the Varden with all possible haste.

---------------

Stirring beneath the wing of a black dragon, Mandrake yawned and stretched, aching slightly from sleeping on stone. He could feel the rhythmic breathing of Iormungr behind him, and noted that the dragon seemed more tense than usual. Standing up, the elf walked out of his friends embrace, and joined him on the cliffside.

"_What's wrong, Iormungr?"_ asked the elf. The black dragon stayed silent, not even turning to look at Mandrake. He knew something was wrong, and he wanted to help, but didn't want to push the dragon too far.

"_If something's bothering you, tell me. I'm your friend, and I want to help."_ Concerned for the well being of his friend, Mandrake laid a hand on Iormungr's forearm and gazed at the black dragons head. Barely moving, Iormungr sent Mandrake a brief image of the shade from his dreams, not wanting to give away his true intentions.

_Nightmares._ Iormungr continued to stare into the distance, as if pondering some impossible problem. Shuddering at the image of the ancient shade, Mandrake caught a few stray emotions from their brief contact. Love, concern, and intense hatred. He knew this meant only one thing.

"_You will not go alone, Iormungr"_ he said with conviction, forcing himself upon the dragons back. _"Even though I've known you for only a short while, I've grown to like you quite a bit. I will not see you slain by the king's hand. We will kill him together, and we will save your daughter."_ The elf's speech brought old emotions into Iormungrs mind, one's he hasn't felt in a very long time. Turning to face Mandrake with his eyes glittering, Iormungr said

_Thank you, Mandrake. I will be glad to have you on my back for this fight._

"_What are friends for, Iormungr?"_ Mandrake was about to continue, but something in the distance caught his attention.

"_Those are horses. Is the Empire attacking again?"_

_I don't know, but let's go check it out. _Iormungr dropped off the cliff and opened his wings, easily coasting along a current of air. Flying over the camp, he noticed the approaching horse riders, and their unfamiliar green armor. Their leader was carefully holding a large form in his arms, and the sight of this gave Iormungr a horrible feeling in his heart, though he did not know who it was. He landed as the group of riders stopped before him, and Mandrake leapt off his back, apparently recognizing them.

"Vandor" he acknowledged, eyes widening in horror as the elven captain revealed the identity of the form in his hands.

"Shadeslayer!" Rushing over to Vandor with Iormungr close behind, Mandrake took Eragon from his hands, and set the injured rider on the ground.

"Saphira…" whispered Eragon, breathing lightly as Mandrake looked him over.

"We found him in the Hadarac, almost dead. We patched him up to the best of our abilities, but magic cannot heal the scars of the mind…" said Vandor, concerned about the welfare of the rider before him.

"He thinks Saphira is dead, but that is not true. Galbatorix wants to bring the dragons back, not kill them off." Commented Mandrake, laying his hand on Eragon's forehead. Indeed it was feverish, though not live threatening. A loud growl erupted from behind him, and Mandrake turned to see a very angry Iormungr ready to take flight. He approached his friend bravely, intending to subdue him with reason.

"_I know what you're thinking, Iormungr. Every fiber in your being wants to go tear Galbatorix to shreds for what he did to you. But if you go alone, he will use any means possible to kill you, including Saphira. Please think this through, and know that Vandor, his men, and most definitely me will fight on your back and by your side."_ Mandrake could tell the dragon was listening, for his wings settled by his side and his breathing resumed to a normal pace. He hoped Iormungr wouldn't go berserk and fly off alone, for that would greatly reduce the Varden's chance of victory.

"Mandrake, Eragon needs somewhere to rest. Where is his tent?" asked Vandor, once again taking Eragon into his arms.

"Let us take him to the witch Angela. She will care for him well." Mandrake led Vandor and his crew through the Varden's encampment, though Iormungr refused to move, and instead kept staring to the north. Eventually the feelings subsided and he decided to go check on Eragon. Catching Mandrake walk out of a tent, the black dragon asked about his daughter's rider.

"He still yearns for Saphira" was Mandrake's grave reply. Iormungr let off a low growl, then marched off to the edge of the camp.

_I need sleep. Be sure no one disturbs me unless absolutely necessary._

"_May you rest well, dear friend."_ said Mandrake in the ancient language, watching the great dragon curl up. He then marched off to Nasuada's tent, where they and Vandor would discuss plans for the upcoming assault on Uru'baen.

---------------------

_You_

Once again, Iormungr was plagued by the shade from his nightmares. They faced each other above the ruins of Uru'baen, and the bodies of three dragons were strewn about it's crumbling walls. Even though it was a dream, the sight of his daughter's corpse horrified and angered Iormungr beyond reasoning. Though before he woke up, another being came to him. Lifis.

_Finally I can reach you without being disturbed by him. Iormungr, you cannot go alone to this fight, for it will most certainly end in your death. And if that happens, all of Alagaesia is doomed._

Completely ignoring her, Iormungr awoke and began flying toward Uru'baen, regardless of Mandrake's and Lifis' advice.

_Listen to me, Iormungr._ But Lifis could not get through, for the black dragon's intense hatred blocked out all contact.

_He must be stopped, or else I will have to take him on myself…_

_Mandrake, you must wake. Iormungr has left for Uru'baen. He cannot die, for he is one of the shade dragons…_

Mandrake woke up immediately, looking around to see who had contacted him. When the voice mentioned Iormungr was one of the two legendary shade dragons, he knew he had to get to his dragon friend before he reached Uru'baen. Racing from the tree under which he slept, the elf sought Vandor and his crew. After hearing the news, Vandor's group and Mandrake immediately dressed for battle and departed for the city of sorrow.

---------------------

The moon faintly illuminated the spires of Uru'baen as the residents slept, blissfully unaware of the impending attack. As Iormungr neared the castle, he could not see any dragons on its walls and towers. And so he decided to get their attention himself. Taking a deep breath, he let out a thunderous roar, shaking the castle to it's very roots. Almost immediately torches were lit, and Iormungr heard ballistae being readied. Then one very familiar voice commanded everyone to stop.

There was Shruikan, perched on the highest tower of Uru'baen with Galbatorix on his back. Focusing all of his pent up anger, he roared again and charged toward the king, fully intending on enacting long deserved revenge. He had to stop his assault, for Saphira and Thorn dove out of the sky and placed themselves between Shruikan and Iormungr.

_Coward! Are you so afraid of me, that you send your minions to do your fighting for you?_ cried out an enraged Iormungr, glaring toward the king.

"Kill him" was all he said in return, commanding a very reluctant Saphira to destroy her only surviving family member. Iormungr growled, then slammed into his daughter with such force that it knocked the sapphire dragon unconscious. Slowing her descent with magic, Murtagh carefully placed her one of the castles towers, then returned his attention to the fight. He gasped as Iormungr used this distraction to fly above him and Thorn, then watched as the obsidian dragon landed on Thorns back, nearly crushing Murtagh. Letting no emotion control his actions, Iormungr clamped hard onto Thorns wing and brutally tore it out of the dragon's body. Turning his attention back to the fight, he gasped as Iormungr used this distraction to fly above him and Thorn, then watched as the obsidian dragon landed on Thorns back, nearly crushing Murtagh. Letting no emotion control his actions, Iormungr clamped hard onto Thorns wing and brutally tore it out of the dragon's body.

Kicking off the falling dragon, Iormungr once again faced the killer of his family, who was coming toward him fast. Galbatorix's palm shimmered with the beginnings of a spell, so Iormungr tackled Shruikan, hoping to distract his rider, but it was too late. Iormungr burst into flames just as he grappled with his nemesis, and apparently the king didn't care about damaging Shruikan in the process. As the flames subsided, Iormungr ignored the intense pain and continued trying to rip Shruikan's throat out. Falling toward the ground at unsafe speeds, both dragons left bloody gashes on each others wings and sides. Iormungr attempted to throw Shruikan into the ground, but his enemy kicked off of him and took to the air once again.

On one of the castle's many towers, a groggy Saphira slowly edged back into consciousness. Looking around, she noticed Murtagh tending to Thorns dislocated wing, then turned her gaze toward the air. Horrified, she saw her wounded father land on the ground, barely avoiding crushing his wing. Saphira watched on as Iormungr took flight and continued his fight with Shruikan and Galbatorix. Watching the black dragons battle, the sapphire dragon noticed that neither of them had a rider on their backs. Then she saw Galbatorix plummet from the sky with his sword raised, aiming for Iormungrs spine.

_Father, look out! _cried Saphira, but it was too late. Galbatorix landed at the base of Iormungrs neck and slammed his blade into the dragons back. Iormungr roared in mortal pain as the king severed his spine, then leapt off onto the back of Shruikan. Iormungr knew the king was laughing victoriously and this angered him greatly, but it didn't matter anymore. He knew he was dying. Slamming into the rocky ground, Iormungr waited for death to finally embrace him, but instead he felt his daughter's presence nearby. She kept whispering his name, but he could not reply. His lungs quickly filled up with blood, for Galbatorix also pierced his throat. Before he went, Iormungr summoned up the last of his strength to talk to Saphira one last time.

_Father!_ screamed Saphira, leaping off the tower and landing next to the dying dragon. Crying profusely, she nudged his cheek and whispered his name, hoping that he would respond. Then she felt Galbatorix walk over to her side, and knew what he was going to force her to do.

"Skulblakae Nassiance, finish him." Forming a sinister smile, Galbatorix watched with amusement as he forced Saphira to do what she dreaded. Her eyes still leaking, she prepared to do the inevitable. About to rip his throat out, she paused when her father spoke to her.

_Do not bother, Saphira. I will fade from this land soon, and you will not have to do such a horrible act._

Iormungr coughed, blood leaking out of his mouth.

_Before I depart my daughter, take my blessing and listen to my final words. When I first met you, I was so overjoyed that one of my children survived the slaughter. Your presence eases my strained heart, and I am glad to have a daughter such as you. Remember this, Saphira. Love conquers all, sometimes even death. I will always be with you…_

And with that final message, the great Iormungr died, leaving his daughter weeping on his cold, unmoving cheek. Suddenly dark magic flowed past her, and many sickening cracks sounded nearby. Looking up, Saphira saw that Galbatorix had shattered every bone in her father's body.

"This'll make sure he won't be coming back to plague me any more" said the king, walking over and raising his sword above Iormungrs neck. Not wanting to see her beloved father mutilated anymore, Saphira to off in a cloud of dust, trying to ignore the sound of Galbatorix beheading Iormungr. Landing in the dragon hold, followed shortly by Thorn, Saphira cried for the loss of her father, whom she knew for only a short while but loved him deeply. Laying a comforting wing over his mate, Thorn closed his eyes and let Saphira cry into his shoulder, knowing that the recent event would be one wound that would not heal easily.


End file.
